


He Who Wears All Black

by todobroki_s



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Comfort, Coming Out, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace is understanding, Men Crying, One-Sided Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Sweet Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: After a mission goes awry, Alec is left with a concussion. As a Lightwood- the eldest at that- it is his job to serve and protect. Shadowhunters are devoid of emotions, and Alec was determined to be the perfect Shadowhunter. But while battling the concussion, a new side of Alec presents itself.





	He Who Wears All Black

Demons. It was only demons-yet, Jace watched in horror as Alec struggled. His parabati, his brother, was struggling to win a fight against a few demons. Had Jace not been swarmed himself, attempting to keep the majority from Alec, he would've rushed to his side. Clearly, he'd made a mistake. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the demon slung Alec with brutal force into the brick wall behind them. Jace knew his eyes went wide in rage. Swinging left and right, he cut down demon after demon. Alec laid motionless on the ground with his head turned over a shoulder. Frantically, Jace rushed to Alec's side. 

 

"Alec? Alec! Can you hear me? Everything's going to be just fine. Hold on, buddy." Jace murmured in between giving a few good shakes to Alec's shoulder. 

 

Reaching out through their parabati bond, he could sense Alec's misery. The boy'd have one hell of a headache when he woke up. It didn't take a doctor to realize Alec had a concussion, nor that he was probably going to stay asleep for a few hours. Still some-what fearful, Jace gently scooped Alec into his arms. The boy's limbs fell flaccid around him while his head lulled against Jace's shoulder. Jace smiled nonchalantly, remembering the last time he held Alec like this. His parabati would murder him for it now (Alec had never been accepting of comfort nor compassion), but back when Alec was ten, Jace had thought it amusing. 

 

It was the day Alec's bully had decided to kick it up a notch. From what Jace could gather, he'd winded Alec then proceeded to punch him in the face. Jace had found Alec alone, sobbing silently in the bathroom as he wiped the blood away from his eyebrow. Jace had kneeled beside him, comforting the dark-haired boy with soothing words and soft gestures. Eventually, Jace had carried Alec back to their dorm room and the pair had watched a movie. 

 

But, Jace realized, that was before Alec had gotten a concussion and  _required_ to be carried. It silently broke Jace's heart, for he knew Alec had a strong dislike to comfort or accepting help from anyone. Maybe things would be different now. 


End file.
